


Coffee, Cocoa, and Curious Hearts

by MeanderingCaptainSwanMusings



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Curse, Captain Swan - Freeform, Captain Swan AU - Freeform, F/M, Storybrooke, captain swan coffee shop AU, coffee shop AU, cs ff, emma swan - Freeform, killian jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanderingCaptainSwanMusings/pseuds/MeanderingCaptainSwanMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's new to town and has been frequenting her coffee shop for over a week now. And she cherishes every moment. Captain Swan Modern AU. No curse. [COMPLETE]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee, Cocoa, and Curious Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first fic posted here...please be gentle. Thanks!
> 
> -Lisa

He comes in every day at 1:30 sharp for a week, now.

He sits at the same table, one beside the window, and always seems lost in his thoughts as he settles in. His dark eyebrows are furrowed in deep thought as he peruses the menu, taking his time to read each and every option, contemplating his choices. She hasn't ever seen him around town, so she assumes that he's new here.

It's been just a week, but Emma quickly realizes that 1:30 in the afternoon has become her favorite part of the day.

She serves him every time he comes in. The first time, he smiles briefly, his ocean blue eyes striking as he glances up at her. When he sees her, his smile returns, soft and slightly bashful. He orders a coffee and a sandwich, and the soft lift of his British accent does something strange to her stomach.

He stays for a little over an hour, loses himself in a book that he carries with him, before placing a few bills on the table and thanks her with a smile.

He is out the door before she can ever say anything else to him.

Each visit is the same. They greet each other with newfound recognition, one that becomes more and more comfortable with each day he shows up. He makes a point to order something different from the menu, but always with a large black coffee.

Emma tries not to stare every time he recites his order, but she finds it increasingly more and more difficult not to. The man is incredibly attractive; with inky, dark hair that seems to be constantly raked through by his long fingers, the most gorgeous clear blue eyes, and a bit of scruff that her fingers itch to touch.

And today is no exception. She feels the butterflies in her stomach the moment he walks in, shaking the rain off of his leather-clad shoulders. It has been raining hard for a few hours now and the cafe has been quiet. So quiet that he is actually her first customer in over an hour.

His hair is lightly dusted with raindrops, and he runs his fingers through his hair as always, brushing it off of his forehead. She watches from the counter as he makes his way to his regular spot, slides his leather jacket off and places it neatly on the back of his chair. He sits down and places that same worn book onto the table and lightly runs his fingers over its worn cover.

Emma grabs a menu, and slowly makes her way to him. "Hi," she says, a little more breathless than she cares to sound.

He looks up, his soft blue eyes peering up at her, and he smiles, a smile that seems like he believes that she's hung the moon and stars. "Hello, Lass."

Emma feels her cheeks warm slightly, as she hands him the menu. "Coffee?"

He looks down at the menu pensively and then peers up at her. "Actually, I'd like to try something different...do you have any suggestions?"

She is slightly taken aback because this is more than he's ever said to her in a week. "Well, um...we have a really good hot cocoa here?"

"That sounds wonderful, love."

A slow but delighted grin appears on his face when he sees a pretty blush stain her cheeks. Emma looks away and tucks a loose lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "Coming right up," she then says in that same breathless tone.

She scurries away to where she is safe behind the cafe's counter and proceeds to steam some milk for his drink. Sneaking a glance at him, Emma sees him perusing the menu, as though he has never seen it before. She smiles to herself and pours the now steaming milk into a large white mug and mixes a few spoonfuls of cocoa. As she mixes his drink, she glances at him again and sees that he has put down the menu and has his book open in front of him. And knowing that his attention is now on his reading, Emma now takes the time to really look at him.

His azure eyes are intently on his book, and he's biting his lip distractedly as he reads, his tongue sneaking out and doing an almost obscene thing where he licks his bottom lip. Emma bemoans to herself as she tops the cup of cocoa with whipped cream. "How is he even real?" She mumbles to herself as she sprinkles a bit of cinnamon on top.

Then, taking a deep breath and steeling herself, Emma makes her way back to his table and sets down his cup of cocoa. "Here's your cocoa."

He looks up at her, rather startled, but then smiles again. "Thanks very much."

"So...are you ready to order?"

"Yes...I'll have the soup and a turkey sandwich."

Emma bites her bottom lip to keep from smiling too widely. "Need to warm up, I gather?"

He glances outside, seeing the raindrops hit the glass of the window, "It's quite frigid out, I will admit."

She gestures towards the fireplace in the other corner, "why don't you have a seat by the fire while you wait for your meal?"

"I'm fine here for now, but thank you, love."

She nods and turns to get started on his order but his voice stops her. "By the way...Killian Jones."

Emma stops and turns around leisurely, a slow smile gracing her pretty features. "He has a name."

Killian laughs heartily, his hands on his book. "You've served me almost every day for a week now, I thought it would be best to be cordial."

"Well you thought right," she nods, "I'm Emma. Emma Swan."

"Swan," he repeats rather softly, as though he is trying to memorize the way it feels as it slips from his lips.

Emma exhales a quiet breath and walks back to the counter with a soft smile. "Your meal will be right out, Killian."

She busies herself by preparing his lunch, sneaking glances at him from time to time, watching as he often looks up from his book to gaze outside. And when she serves him his order, he smiles up at her a little bashfully as he scratches the back of his ear, "Would you care to join me, Swan?"

"Oh, um...I can't possibly..." She stammers, "I mean, I'm working."

Killian nods, "And a splendid job you're doing, love. I just figured that there isn't anyone else here, and that since you run this fine establishment...that perhaps you wouldn't mind keeping me company?"

She arches an eyebrow and crosses her arms with a small grin playing on her lips, "And how do you know that I run this place?"

"Ah, wouldn't you like to know, Swan." He flirts with a mirrored grin.

 _Just do it_ , she thinks to herself. She then sits in the chair that is across from him and his grin grows into a wide smile.

And that's when Emma realizes that he is stunning.

"Really, how _do_ you know that I own this place?"

Killian laughs and raises an eyebrow, "Well, lass. You're a bit of an open book." He pauses and bites his bottom lip, a little bashful. "And...my mate David might have mentioned it."

"As in...David Nolan, the sheriff?"

"The one and only. He also told me that you used to be his deputy."

Emma laughs and tucks her hair behind her ear again, "Yeah. He gave me a job when I first moved here. Which brings me to ask, you're new here, aren't you?" She pauses and looks down, blushing slightly. "It's just that, I've never seen you around town before this week."

"I've just moved here," he nods. "Dave told me about Storybrooke, and I thought that it would be a fine place to write."

"You're a writer?"

"I am," he smiles and looks down, stirring his hot bowl of soup with a spoon. "Trying to be, is more like it."

She laughs, her green eyes vibrant, "That sounds like a challenge that I wouldn't be ready to tackle."

And then they talk. Sitting together, something that she would have never thought would happen. Not this soon, anyway.

After a while she stands and makes her way back to the counter. "Would you like another cocoa? I'm just about to make one for myself."

Killian looks down at his cup and sees that it's almost empty. "That'd be nice, love. Thank you."

Her back is turned to him so he can't see her cheeks flaring up once again. She is behind the counter again, busying herself with steaming some more milk as she watches Killian eat. _Keep it together, Swan,_ she thinks to herself as tops the two mugs with whipped cream and cinnamon.

And then she's sitting back down across from him, sliding the fresh mug in front of his bowl. He looks up through his long, dark lashes and smiles, "thanks."

"You're welcome," Emma replies with a soft smile and takes a sip. She licks her bottom lip as she sets her cup down onto the table.

"So, you've got a lovely establishment here, Swan." He grins, "And your coffee rivals Granny's."

"Don't let her hear you say that," she laughs. She then looks around the cafe and feels a sense of pride wash over her. Enchanted Espresso is small, cozy, but it is all hers. "Speaking of which, have you tried Granny's? I mean...you're here every day..." She trails off and bites her lip.

Emma could swear that she can see Killian's cheeks flush slightly. She looks down, her hands curled around her mug. She suddenly feels a hesitant touch along her left hand and her heart skips a bit. Her eyes dart to his fingertips lightly brushing over her skin and she looks up at him, her green eyes wide.

Killian smiles a little nervously, his blue eyes soft. He looks down and scratches the back of his ear with his free hand. "I thought you had me figured out, love."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been here every day for over a week, now, Swan." He then grins cheekily, "Your food and libation are top notch, but you have to realize that I don't come here just for that."

Emma's mouth drops open into a pretty "o".

Killian continues, his fingers still lightly brushing over hers. "I was hoping...that perhaps you'd speak to me one day, maybe if I visited often enough." He looks down, slightly embarrassed. "That perhaps you'd notice."

She lets go of her half-empty cup of cocoa and entwines her fingers with his with a small smile. He looks up, surprised, his eyes filled with awe.

Before she can get a word out, the door jingles and Archie Hopper walks in, closing his umbrella and dusting the rain off his beige trench coat. "Hi Emma, it's really coming down out there," he exclaimed.

Emma stands quickly, her fingers slipping from Killian's. "Hey Archie, the usual to go?"

"Yes, please." He replied kindly, "I have to get back to Pongo before he panics from the storm."

Archie makes his way to the fireplace and sits down in a comfortable armchair, his back turned to the counter. Emma fixes him a large latte in a to-go cup and when she looks up, Killian is standing before her, across the counter. He has a sheepish smile on his handsome face as he shrugs on his jacket. "I should go," he says as he puts some money down onto the counter.

Emma doesn't want him to leave, but she can't find the words to make him stay. She enjoys his company, and there's something about him that makes her want him to stay.

Permanently.

The thought scares and thrills her all at once.

"You know," She starts, as she continues to make Archie's drink, "if you're looking for something different to eat in town...there's this really good bistro by the docks...it's um. Open in the evening."

She stops making her friend's drink long enough to look up at Killian, and into his clear eyes. She's smiling, with her bottom lip trapped between her teeth.

Killian catches on quickly and grins audaciously. "Of course. I would love to try Storybrooke's different flavors...perhaps you could join me this evening? Say, 7 o'clock?"

Emma nods a little eagerly with that same smile. "Okay."

His eyes soften and he licks his bottom lip again, and leans in over the counter. "Until tonight, Swan," He says quietly as he drops a soft, lingering peck onto her cheek.

And Killian Jones is out the door, leaving Emma with the silliest grin that she's ever had on her face.

"See you tonight," she whispers, her fingertips tracing her cheek.


End file.
